Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 058
デュエルへの | romaji = Yami Dyueru e no Shōtai | japanese translated = Invitation to the Dark Duel | english = Scream for the Green | japanese air date = May 31, 2015 | english air date = July 17, 2016 | german air date = August 20, 2016 | italian air date = May 12, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Nagata Eri }} "Scream for the Green", known as "Invitation to the Dark Duel" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 31, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on July 17, 2016 and in Canada on September 16, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 27, 2016 Summary Lucas Swank gets out of his limousine, followed by Dennis and Gong. When he walks through the alley, however, Gong stops short, refusing to go any further, reasoning that they should be looking for Yuya and the others, not some unknown Duelists. Dennis points out that the mission of the Lancers is also to find strong Duelists in the Synchro Dimension, so maybe Yuya has heard of this place and come here. Gong expresses skepticism that strong Duelists are in a place like this, much to Lucas's irritation. Lucas asks if they think that he, the great promoter Lucas, is spouting nonsense. He promptly grabs them by the collars and drags them into a building. wins against Hunter Pace.]] Lucas opens a panel and enters a code into an elevator, revealing a new floor on the display. As the door opens, Lucas tells them to see for their own eyes whether or not he's telling the truth. The two Lancers look in shock at a huge arena packed to the brim with people, with a track in place. Gong asks what this place is, and Lucas drapes his arms over the Lancers' shoulders, explaining that it's the largest Underground Dueling Arena in New Domino City, a social gathering of darkness where illegal gambling Duels take place. Gong is incensed that Lucas brought them to such a place, calling it outrageous. Dennis gasps, pointing to the Duelists down below – Shay is displayed on the screen. Down in the arena, both Shay and his opponent are riding Duel Runners, and Shay chants "Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" His opponent, Hunter Pace, comments that he was curious to see the legendary Xyz Summon, but mocks the 100 ATK monster. Shay smiles, activating the effect of "Rise Falcon". By using one Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls. "Rise Falcon" uses its single Overlay Unit, and purple flames rise off Hunter's "Supersonic Skull Flame" and "Burning Skull Head" as Hunter asks what he said. Flames surround "Rise Falcon" and it rises to 3700 ATK. Shay declares his Battle Phase, attacking with "Rise Falcon", declaring, "Rend and tear all of our enemies! Ravaging Rebellion!" "Rise Falcon" swoops down and destroys the two monsters, reducing Hunter's LP to zero and causing him to decelerate, while Shay speeds past, the crowd cheering his name. stops Shay and Dennis from fighting.]] Shay meets up with Dennis and Gong, explaining that he came here to look for strong Duelists. Dennis comments that he knew it; it's easier to find strong Duelists in an arena like this than it is out on the streets. Shay gets up, explaining that he heard that in the Underground arena, people fight seriously using all of their skills, but it's been boring so far. Everyone here is all talk and not bite and no-one has given him a serious challenge. Lucas laughs and he explains that Shay uses an astonishing Summoning method called Xyz, and has clinched nine consecutive wins so far. Dennis comments that it's not so surprising for them, and Lucas comments that they and Shay seem to be old pals. Shay snorts, and calls the Xyz Summoning that Dennis learns at LID to be a fraud. Dennis asks if that's right, pointing out that Shay's Xyz Monsters aren't that strong either. Shay angrily turns and asks Dennis what he said, but Gong steps in and tells them to stop fighting. Gong asks Shay where the other Yuya and the others are, and Shay offhandedly replies that he doesn’t know. He arrived in the Synchro Dimension by himself, and he assumed that they were lost between dimensions, so he started looking for strong Duelists by himself. Gong is furious that Shay didn't look for their comrades, but Shay reminds him that their mission is to look for strong Duelists. Gong yells that looking for the other Lancers should have been the priority. Lucas asks what the Lancers are, and Gong begins to explain that they came from the Standard Dimension, but Dennis elbows him in the stomach, reassuring Lucas that it's nothing. He whispers to Gong that talking about other dimensions is bound to be trouble. Lucas is suspicious, but Dennis shrugs his questions off and asks if he called them here because of Shay's strength. Lucas agrees, explaining that he found them while looking for Duelists that don't use cheap tricks. Especially Dennis, who Lucas believes to have the qualities of a star. Taking off his glasses, Lucas explains that he's been in this business for a long time and his eyes are never wrong. Dennis modestly and politely claims that he's happy to hear Mr. Swank say that. Gong angrily tells Dennis not to tell him that he's going to Duel, and Dennis replies that he is, it's fine to give it a try. Gong calls the gambling Duel outrageous. Dennis point out that the Duels here are different, since they ride that motorcycle thing. Lucas puts his glasses back on and explains that they're called Duel Runners, asking if this is their first time seeing a Turbo Duel. Dennis and Gong repeat the name in surprise. Frank explains to Yuya and Sylvio that Turbo Duels started out as a game among the Commons. "Game?" Yuya asks. Frank explains that Crow told them that it kicked off because of some rascals Dueling while racing down the streets. Tarren adds that not long after that, people took to the highways and Dueled right in the middle of New Domino City as if they owned the place. The Topsiders who look down on them were shocked and awestruck. Sylvio comments that Dueling at high speeds certainly sounds exhilarating. Frank states that Turbo Duels are a symbol of freedom, which is why they became a huge fad so quickly. Amanda sits down beside Riley and asks him if he wants to go over and chat with everyone else, but Riley turns away. Celina is also waiting impatiently on the couch. Frank explains that the other side didn't stay quiet either; if a Turbo Duel starts in New Domino, Duel Chasers are sent out. Yuya repeats the term and Frank explains that they are the Sector Security officers who ride Duel Runners. If you lose a Duel, you get taken to the Facility. Sylvio is surprised that Sector Security won't allow a trial, and he comments that Sector Security are quite the nasty bunch. argues with Yuya and Crow.]] Crow's voice comments that Sector Security aren't the only nasty ones out there. The kids greet him as Crow puts down his shopping and begins unpacking, explaining that the Tops stole Turbo Duels from the Commons. Sylvio asks if the Commons aren't allowed to do them anymore, but Crow explains that they're forced to as entertainment for the Tops. If a Turbo Duel starts on the highways, Sector Security and cameras are sent out and the Duel is broadcast over New Domino. Turbo Duels started as a way to outwit the Tops, but now they're just entertainment to them. He adds that if Yuya gets caught, that will happen to him too, so if he doesn't want that, he shouldn't move just yet. Crow tells Celina that the same goes for the rest of them. Celina gets up, observing that with Sector Security all over New Domino, Crow returned with his tail between his legs. Crow isn't happy to be called a coward, and Yuya protests that Crow's done so much for them. Celina replies that any effort is meaningless if no results are achieved, and she begins to head for the door. Yuya asks where she's going, and Celina replies that it's obvious; she'll search for Zuzu herself. Crow snorts, telling her to do what she wants. Sylvio gets up, asking Crow to let him do what he wants as well, since he's tired of waiting around and they need to search for Declan Akaba. Hearing his brother's name alerts Riley, who gets up and begins heading out with them. Yuya tries to protest, but he's only able to stop Riley from leaving as Celina and Sylvio leave. Yuya bemoans the situation as he holds onto Riley, wondering what he should do. Dennis snaps his fingers, commenting that you ride a Duel Runner and Duel at high speeds, admitting that it sounds interesting. Gong angrily asks what is interesting about it; this is no time to get involved in gambling Duels. Dennis turns to the window, admitting that his entertainer's blood is stirring, and he'll make the cheers for Shay turn into cheers for Dennis. Lucas laughs, congratulating Dennis and commenting that his eyes weren't wrong after all. He slaps Dennis on the back, knocking him next to Shay, and asks if they should get this underway; Dennis's Duel with Shay. Gong tells Shay not to tell him that he's going along with this too. Shay explains that winning ten Duels in the arena automatically qualifies one for the Friendship Cup. Gong asks what the Friendship Cup is, and Lucas explains that it's the largest Duel tournament in New Domino. As a banner of harmony between Tops and Commons, the gather the toughest Duelists through a selection process, and the winner of this annual festival gets the honor of facing the Duel King, Jack Atlas. He slaps his hand down on a poster of Jack, and Dennis asks if Jack is the strongest. Lucas replies that Jack is the strongest ruler in New Domino, no, in the world. Dennis replies that it's settled then; they'll enter the Friendship Cup and meet tons of strong Duelists and then Duel the King at the end; it's one of their goals as Lancers. Shay interrupts, claiming that he will be the one that Duels the King. Dennis replies that they'll see about that; they won't know until they do this, right? The two Xyz users stare each other town as Gong groans in exasperation. greets the audience.]] Later, Gong sits in the commentary box with Lucas, asking how things got to this. Lucas laughs, and tells the crowd that if they are looking to make big money, today the great promoter Lucas will help make their dreams come true. He explains that it's finally time for Shay's tenth match. If he wins this one, his entry into the Friendship Cup will be confirmed. But it won't be easy for him; since standing in his way is a promising newcomer that he's had his eye on. His name is Dennis McField. Dennis enters the arena on a Duel Runner and wearing a Turbo Duel outfit, and he sits up on his Duel Runner and removes his helmet, calling "Yes! I'm an entertainer!" in English. He comments that he'll be their tour guide through this magnificent show, and takes out flower bunches from his helmet with a declaration of "Let's enjoy! Showtime!" before tossing them into the air. Next, Shay enters the arena, and Lucas states that the Duel will follow the Underground Arena's unique handicap rule. Their newcomer, Dennis, will start off with 4000 LP, while Shay, who has nine consecutive wins… Geysers of steam erupt around Shay and rock his Duel Runner, and Lucas explains that Shay will start with just 1000 LP. But even in the face of this challenge Shay does not waver, Lucas explains. However, he, the great promoter Lucas, vouches for Dennis's skills. If the crowd want to make money, betting on Dennis will sure make them some big bucks. A woman yells that she'll bet all of her money on Dennis, while a man declares that he'll do the same for Shay. Gong is furious; all of these people are consumed by greed, and he calls it outrageous. Dennis and Shay reach the starting line, and Dennis tells Shay that even with that handicap, he's not going easy on Shay. Shay replies that Dennis doesn't have to worry. Lucas declares that now it's time to get this underway, and he declares the activation of the Field Spell Card, "Speed World Neo". Pink light suffuses the arena, and both Duel Runners declare, "Duel Mode: On, Autopilot: Standby". A holographic countdown appears above Dennis and Shay, and Lucas declares, "Turbo Duel…Acceleration!" as the counter reaches zero. Shay and Dennis take off with a cry of "Duel!" Shay takes the first corner and the first turn. He Summons "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle" from his hand. Then he activates the Spell Card, "Raidraptor - Call", allowing him to Special Summon a monster with the same name from his Deck, thus Special Summoning another "Skull Eagle" from his Deck. He overlays the two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon the Rank 3 "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle". Shay explains that the effects of the "Skull Eagles" that were used as Xyz Material will increase the ATK of "Fiend Eagle" by 300 each. "Fiend Eagle" rises to 1600 ATK, and then Shay activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. He targets "Fiend Eagle" itself, and "Fiend Eagle" bombards Dennis with purple light, reducing his LP to 2400. Dennis comments that that was sudden. Setting a card, Shay ends his turn. Lucas narrates the turn; an Xyz Summon and in a surging development, he depleted Dennis's LP by 1600 in a heartbeat. Will Dennis be overwhelmed just like that? " has its attacked negated.]] Of course not, Dennis comments. The real fun's just getting started. Gong is furious at Dennis using Yuya's catchphrase, calling it outrageous. Dennis declares his turn and draws. Since his opponent controls a monster and he controls no monsters, he can Special Summon "Performage Wind Drainer" from his hand, and when he does, its Level can be reduced by 1. Its Level falls from 5 to 4. Next, Dennis Normal Summons "Performage Ball Balancer" from his hand. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Show must go on! Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the sky! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" The crowd are shocked and impressed at the sight of and Xyz vs. Xyz match. Shay activates the effect of "Fiend Eagle" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. This time he targets "Trapeze Magician" in an attempt to wipe Dennis out, as Lucas and Gong narrate the twist. Dennis replies that the effect of "Trapeze Magician" will negate any effect damage equal or lower than its ATK, and the energy that has surrounded it dissipates. Then Dennis detaches an Overlay Unit from "Trapeze Magician" to allow it to attack twice. It attacks and destroys "Fiend Eagle", reducing Shay to 100 LP. Lucas comments that the tables have turned, and now Dennis has cornered Shay. The crowd believe that Shay is about to lose, as Dennis declares a direct attack. Shay activates a Trap Card, "Necro Raptor", which negates a direct attack and Special Summons a "Raidraptor" from his Graveyard. He revives "Fiend Eagle" and the attack is negated. Dennis comments that the Trap Card for Shay's niche is a little annoying, and he Sets a card to end his turn. Lucas describes the Duel as if both players have blades drawn at one another's necks; a splendid display of offense and defense. Gong however muses that for Dennis to go this far, should he say that it's as expected of LID? " destroyed by "Blaze Falcon's" effect.]] Shay has noticed the aggressiveness of Dennis's Dueling as well, surprised that he could learn Dueling so combative at LID. In that case, it's his turn. Shay draws, and he immediately activates the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", allowing him to Rank-Up the Rank 3 "Fiend Eagle" to a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher; the Rank 4 "Raidraptor - Force Strix". He activates the effect of "Force Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture", which he promptly Summons. Then Shay activates the effect of "Necro Vulture", Tributing it to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card form his Graveyard to his hand. He returns "Raid Force" to his hand and activates it again, this time Ranking-Up the Rank 4 "Force Strix" to a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher. He chants, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings. Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage per monster. "Blaze Falcon" disgorges its four red devices that destroy "Trapeze Magician" with green laser fire, and Dennis cries his monster's name as he falls to 1900 LP. Shay comments that soon he'll have Dennis chasing after his back too, as he equips the Equip Spell Card, "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" from his hand to "Blaze Falcon", increasing its ATK by 1000. "Blaze Falcon" glows purple and rises to 2000 ATK. Declaring his Battle Phase, Shay attacks directly. Lucas comments that Dennis has 1900 LP; will he be defeated this time? Dennis explains that when a Special Summoned monster declares an attack, he can Special Summon "Performage Ball Balancer" from his Graveyard. "Ball Balancer" revives in Defense Position, but "Blaze Falcon" bypasses it since it can attack directly even when Dennis controls a monster. Dennis activates a Trap Card, "Pinch Breaker", making the ATK of one monster his opponent controls equal to his monster's DEF. "Blaze Falcon" falls to 1800 ATK as it swoops down, reducing Dennis to 100 LP as well. Lucas declares that Dennis has done it, but an unfazed Shay activates the other effect of "Blaze Falcon" since it inflicted damage to his opponent; allowing him to destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Blaze Falcon" fires its gas-powered missiles, destroying "Ball Balancer". Dennis explains that the effect of "Pinch Breaker" ends and now the ATK of "Blaze Falcon" will return to normal. Shay Sets a card, ending his turn. asks Dennis if he is really from LID.]] Shay drops back beside Dennis, and he asks if Dennis is really from LID. Dennis replies that he is, and he asks why. Shay scoffs, and Lucas explains to the crowd that both Shay and Dennis only have 100 LP each. Dennis comments that he's not sure what Shay's suspicious about, but let's liven things up even more. He accelerates, and declares his turn, drawing a card. Then he uses the Scale 2 "Performage Water Dancer" and the Scale 6 "Performage Fire Dancer" to set the Pendulum Scale, and explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5. He declares a Pendulum Summon, and brings out two "Performage Wing Sandwichman" and revives "Performage Ball Balancer" from his Extra Deck. The crowd are shocked that Dennis can Summon three monsters at once without using Tributes for Level 5 and higher monsters. Lucas laughs, calling the Pendulum Summon a Summoning method akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck. It's name is… "Pendulum Summon?" the Director asks. One of his aides confirms it; the Summon was detected in the Underground Dueling Arena. The Director orders that men be sent out ASAP, as they may have concealed themselves there, and he places a white knight down. Featured Duels Shay Obsidian vs. Hunter Pace At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Speed World Neo" is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel. Duel is shown from an unknown turn. Hunter has 3000 LP and controls "Supersonic Skull Flame" (2600/2000) and "Burning Skull Head" (1000/800). Shay's turn Shay Xyz Summons "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controls until the end of this turn ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 3700). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" lets it attack all Special Summoned monsters his opponent control once each. It attacks and destroys both "Supersonic Skull Flame" and "Burning Skull Head" (Hunter: 3000 → 0 LP). Shay Obsidian vs. Dennis McField vs. Dennis.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Speed World Neo" is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel. Since Dennis is a newcomer to Turbo Duels and Shay is the current Champion, he is given a handicap and starts with 1000 LP, while Dennis starts with 4000 LP. Turn 1: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle" (1000/500). He activates "Raidraptor - Call", which lets him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower monster from his Deck with the same name as a "Raidraptor" monster he controls. He Special Summons a second "Skull Eagle" (1000/500). He then overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle" (1000/0) in Attack Position. As they were used as Overlay Units, the effects of both "Skull Eagles" activate, increasing the ATK of the Xyz Summoned monster by 300 each ("Fiend Eagle": 1000 → 1600). Shay activates the effect of "Fiend Eagle", detaching an Overlay Unit during either player's turn to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. Shay chooses "Fiend Eagle" (Dennis: 4000 → 2400 LP). Shay Sets a card. Turn 2: Dennis As his opponent controls a monster and he does not, Dennis Special Summons "Performage Wind Drainer" (2100/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Since "Wind Drainer" was Special Summoned, Dennis activates its effect, reducing its Level by 1 ("Wind Drainer": 5 → 4). He Normal Summons "Performage Ball Balancer" (1000/1800). Dennis overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Fiend Eagle", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of "Trapeze Magician", but the effect of "Trapeze Magician" prevents damage lower than or equal to its ATK. Dennis activates the other effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during his Battle Phase this turn. Dennis targets "Trapeze Magician". "Trapeze Magician" attacks and destroys "Fiend Eagle" (Shay: 1000 → 100 LP). "Trapeze Magician" attacks directly, but Shay activates his face-down "Necro Raptor" as he is about to take battle damage from a direct attack. This lets him Special Summon a "Raidraptor" monster from his Graveyard, while reducing the battle damage to 0. He Special Summons "Fiend Eagle" (1000/0). Dennis Sets a card. Turn 3: Shay Shay activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", Ranking Up "Fiend Eagle" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Force Strix" (100/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. Shay's hand contains "Lightning Quick" and "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" and he adds "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture" (1000/1600), which he Normal Summons. He then activates its effect, Tributing it to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Raid Force" and immediately activates it, Ranking Up "Force Strix" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls, and then inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect. "Trapeze Magician" is destroyed (Dennis: 2400 → 1900 LP). Shay equips "Blaze Falcon" with "Raptor's Ultimate Mace", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Blaze Falcon" 1000 → 2000). "Blaze Falcon" attacks directly. As the opponent's Special Summoned monster declared a direct attack, Dennis Special Summons "Ball Balancer" (1000/1800) in Defense Position from his Graveyard via its own effect. A replay occurs, but the effect of "Blaze Falcon" still allows it to attack directly. Dennis activates his face-down "Pinch Breaker" as his opponent's monster declared an attack, letting him change an opponent's monster's ATK to the same value as the DEF of a monster Dennis controls until the end of the Battle Phase. The ATK of "Blaze Falcon" changes to the DEF of "Ball Balancer" ("Blaze Falcon" 2000 → 1800). The attack continues (Dennis: 1900 → 100). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage to his opponent, its effect lets Shay destroy a monster his opponent controls. Shay destroys "Ball Balancer". Shay Sets a card. Turn 4: Dennis Dennis activates "Performage Water Dancer" ( 2) and "Performage Fire Dancer" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Dennis Pendulum Summons two copies of "Performage Wing Sandwichman" (1800/2100 each) from his hand and "Ball Balancer" (1000/1800) from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in Adaptions * In the dub during the elevator scene, the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dub theme song Hyper Drive can be faintly heard as elevator music. Errors * When Shay activates the card effect of "Raidraptor - Force Strix" and when he Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture", the "Raidraptor" crest is missing from the head of "Force Strix". * In the English Dub, Shay refers to "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force" as "Revolution Force" the second time he plays it. In other languages